Ikora 'Guraza
|gender=Female |height=255 cm |weapons=*Melee ** **Plasma Combat Knife *Ranged ** *Grenades ** |equipment=*Advanced ** ** |vehicles= |skin color=brown |hair=Hazel |eyes=Yellowish orange |cyber= |era= |types= |notable=*Daughter of Fero 'Guraza |affiliation=*Black Hands (formerly) *Sangheili Alliance (currently) }} Ikora 'Guraza is a Spec Ops soldier in the Sangheili Alliance and the daughter of Fero 'Guraza and unknown female Sangheili of the same clan. She grew up in the state of Guraza on Gur'la Djom. A Sangheili inner colony. Ikora first saw her father some time after the Human-Covenant War due to his involvement in the war. Ikora grew up with a strong desire to join the covenant military and make her father proud of her as a warrior. But Sangheili traditions kept her from joining the military so she secretly trained with a few comrades in her free time. She left her home when the war came to an end and the Covenant dissolved into many fractions to explore the galaxy. She eventually came to Earth and settled there for a few years. Here she studied the arts of human hand-to-hand combat such as judo, karate, and jujitsu. She left Earth after a few years and joined the Black Hands under her farther's command but disagreements between the two forced her to quit the Black Hands and instead joined the Sangheili Alliance as a Spec Ops Soldier. Biography Early life Ikora was born on the Sangheili colony world of Gur'la Djom. She was raised by her aunt's sister and like all other Sangheili, she wasn't allowed to know who her parent was until much later. Her caretaker worked close to the planet's military academy and Ikora often ran off, neglecting her duties and chores, to watch the young male trainees train. She was often scolded for this and was often beaten as a result. Nonetheless, she held on to her dream of one day becoming a great warrior to make her father proud when he would return from the war with humanity. Since she wasn't allowed to join the military due to her gender she and a few of her female friends met in secret to train with stolen training equipment in their spare time. Ikora and her friends were eventually caught and were punished for their actions and for stealing equipment from the academy even though they always delivered it back after they had used it. As punishment, they were all branded with a Sangheili rune for thief on their backs. Dishonored, she left Gur'la Djom and traveled from Covenant world to the next. Along the way, she learned how to fight dirty and interact with many of the underworlds that populate the darker parts of the Covenant Empire. Through her life in the Covenant underworld she usually worked as a bodyguard for Kig-Yar pirate lords or smugglers. It was also through these jobs that she managed to cast off her Sangheili pride as she discovered that it was an liability in her line of work. With the Black hands The Human-Covenant War eventually to a close. Living on Earth Joining the Sangheili Alliance Equipment personality Unlike most Sangheili, Ikora is cocky and disrespectful to almost everyone she knows, especially towards her father after they parted ways after a furious disagreement, though she's also curious by nature and have taken great interest human history. She even went so far as enrolling in a Japanese martial arts school where she learned to make peace with many Category:Sangheili